Saturday
by SomeBrother
Summary: We know about times of stress and pain, about times of climactic action and narrowly escaping death. But after everything they've been through and experienced, what's an average day look like for the Titans? For two Titans in particular? What's a snapshot of their relationship look like on the most average of days? Let's find out.


[Author's Note: I apologize that I have not updated my previous story "The Leap Forward" and therefore turned it into 'abandonware.'

I am committed from this point forward to not pursue a long term story on without providing regular updates.

Please know how much I admire all of you here on . Thank you for helping to continue the stories that many of us fans agree shouldn't have stopped being told, or taking our characters to places we could only have dreamed of.

To all of you Teen Titans BBRae 'shippers, a big thank you for helping bring these two together. Your stories have helped warm my own soul at the thought of these two characters coming together. If I can in any way help to return the favor by even slightly warming the souls of other Titans fans (be they BBRae fans or not), I will be happy indeed.

I hope you enjoy.

-SomeBrother]

Saturday

By SomeBrother

The sun and the clouds were immersed in their peculiar dance of bathing Jump City in grey and yellow, highlighting in the minds of the denizens of the city that today was neither a great day nor a horrible day.

It was an average day. An average, ordinary Saturday.

Some people were off, some were working.

Some were waking up, some were going to sleep.

Some were villains preparing for a future crime.

And some were heroes waiting for that crime.

A particular group of such heroes were watching from the confines of their fortress known as the Titan Tower.

Within the main room, Robin was just finishing his scan of the city as the doors opened and revealed Raven entering.

"Anything exciting?" she asked.

"Nothing yet. Just a few traffic stops and some kids caught spraying graffiti."

"So, we have a few more hours of peace before someone tries something." Raven quipped.

"I give it one hour." Robin smirked as he walked towards the door. "I'll be on patrol."

Raven walked to the couch, sat down and looked out the window. Today was almost her kind of day. If it were a little darker with some rain, she'd feel right at home.

Actually, that was no longer true. That's how she would have felt before defeating her father…

Raven shook her head. No. Father was a title he wasn't worthy of. Biological parent? Yes. Father? No.

Before she had defeated her _parent_ , Raven had felt most comfortable in the gloomy and rainy. Hiding away in the darkness, hoping to be alone, but at the same time wishing for someone to care enough to come near.

Now, she was free. Free from her parent's influence. Free from that cursed plan foisted upon her. Free to walk more in the light.

She closed her eyes and drank in a few rays of sunlight that peeked through the clouds. Just then a small gnat landed on her shoulder. It slowly walked from her shoulder to her neck, carefully…

"You're on my shoulder." Raven said.

The gnat stopped just shy of the exposed skin of Raven's neck. Its wings lowered, then fluttered as it lifted to beside Raven and then morphed into the form of Beast Boy, who then landed on the cushion beside her with a soft thud.

"Hah, almost had you that time!" Beast Boy smiled as he pointed out his near success at surprising her.

Raven gave a small smile in response as her eyes opened and settled on her companion. "You have a week before the month is over."

"And when I win, you'll have to spend all night with me right here playing _StarCry_ and watching _Action Jackson V._ " Beast Boy beamed, certain of his impending victory.

"Hours of a mindless video game and another generic action hero movie. Truly, the interests of a genius." She shot back, with a smirk.

"You know it." He winked at her.

Raven relaxed into the sofa staring out at the sky. The clouds had taken over the dance and were now blocking the few rays the sun had shone at her. Again, not too dark, but neither too bright.

"Remember a few years ago, when you only found me annoying?" Beast Boy inquired as he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"One: you didn't always annoy me. Two: What makes you think you still aren't annoying?" Raven shot back.

"Ha ha ha." Beast Boy sarcastically laughed. "All I ever did was get you to try and have fun or make you laugh."

"Failing miserably at the latter." She commented.

"Then it'd become this huge fight…" Beast Boy continued.

Raven continued to stare straight out the window, not looking at her companion as memories of their history together flooded her mind.

"…man, sometimes I miss those fights." He sighed.

Raven looked straight at him with a raised eyebrow. "You miss me hurling you at the wall, knocking you on your head, and getting angry at you every five minutes for your immaturity?"

Beast Boy opened his eyes, then closed them and gave her a big smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"So, you want things to go back to the way they were?" she asked.

"No! I just…sometimes it's just nice to look back." He looked away. "Besides, it was kind of cool having you toss me around."

The sun took its turn in the sky dance as both Titans looked at each other, Raven returning a small smile to Beast Boy's.

"I'm changing the bet." Raven added.

Beast Boy looked at her with confusion.

"If you can annoy me enough to chase you around this Tower, making you tremble in fear, I'll spend all night with you playing your game and watching your movie, with no book in hand, but…" She leaned in closer to him as the final six words left her lips. "…with more sarcasm than you can handle."

He looked at her, then a "challenge accepted" grin spread across his cheeks.

Beast Boy rushed out of the main room, leaving Raven to herself. She looked back out the window. Hers and Beast Boy's relationship had always kind of been like an old married couple during the first five years of the Titans being together: fighting like old crows, but loyal to the end. Now, after all they'd been through, there was a bond that came from all those shared experiences, all those times of testing where each had the others back, picking the other up when he or she was down. It had become more than what it was, but never lost the special uniqueness that…

SPLAT!

Raven's face was covered with a familiar greenish, greyish, and smelly ball.

"Got ya! Score one point for the Beast Man!" Beast Boy celebrated.

A vein popped out of Raven's head. She pulled off the stankball, revealing a thoroughly annoyed face. It didn't help that the stankball was especially gross from having sat unused in storage for awhile.

She turned and glared at Beast Boy, who was watching her with a face full of expectant joy. A smile also slowly spread across Raven's lips.

"Did I win?" he asked.

Raven nodded as she stood up. "Yes, I am thoroughly annoyed." Her eyes grow bright with white energy as she levitated off the floor, but the smile never leaving her lips. "And you have just earned yourself my full wrath."

Beast Boy gave her a big smile, then transformed into a cheetah and took off out of the main room, with Raven giving chase.

Yes, it wasn't a bright sunny day filled with great action or stunning romance. Neither was it a dark day filled with terror or heart wrenching pain.

It was an average day. An average day for two heroes who had grown especially close after more than five years of working with and being there for each other. But at the end of it all, aren't all great romances made up mostly not of great overt gestures and moments, necessary as they are, but the vast sum of daily interactions where both parties confirm how much they value each other?

So, as the sun and clouds continued their dance, Beast Boy and Raven began a dance of their own. A dance of one fleeing in, albeit feigned, terror and the other pursuing the former with, albeit controlled and totally absent of hate, terror inducing power.

And the two had never been closer.


End file.
